Midnight isn't dark enough
by Lady Wren
Summary: How did 4 drow, 2 halflings, and 2 elves become friends and conquer the greatest dragon that ever lived? Will they complete their missions to become imortal? read to find out; please review.
1. Intro and Character descriptions

The story was inspired by a Dungeons and Dragons game my friends and I played 

The story was inspired by a Dungeons and Dragons game my friends and I played 

Disclaimer: I do not own D&D (duh). However, the characters are mine, inspired by my friends, but mine. A couple names are derived from Terry Brooks' The Elfstones of Shanara. I do not own Terry Brooks (duh).

Nadia Silverleaf © Nikki Stinson

The following is sort of an introduction to the characters.

__

The Clan of the Essedils

The Essedils are a long line of fighters, and are very sarcastic. They are drow (picture an elf with dark skin) and therefore generally "evil". They prefer to be left alone (this will be very important later in the story).

__

Caro Essedil

Minor character, clan leader, 840 years old (120 human years)

__

Anda and _Damon Essedil_

Two very minor characters, the parents of 3 of the main characters.

__

Lira Essedil

Major character, fighter, daughter of Anda and Damon

__

Wil Essedil

Major character, magic user (under the guise of fighter), eldest child and son of Anda and Damon

__

Seran Essedil

My character in the D&D game that inspired this story, the main character you could say, Dark Cleric/ Thief, daughter of Anda and Damon.

~*~ everyone in the Essedil clan is a fighter, that's what makes the "types" in there so important. Wil chooses to hind the fact that he's really a magic user, but Seran ran away to become a Dark Cleric rather than hide it. ~*~

__

Lily Mynos

Major character, elven, fighter

__

Loren Semiya

Major character, halfling, fighter/magic-user

Pipon Lowne

Major character, halfling, fighter/ magic user, Loren's rival

__

Nadia Silverleaf

Major character, elf, mercenary, mage/thief, 

__

Kumo Itsuku (to worship spiders)

Major character, drow, Acolyte

These are some of the characters, more will be revealed later

****

Before the start of the story:

At age eight Seran discovered a small cave behind a waterfall deep in the forests of the Elven homeland. Walking in she was greeted by Jordan, a dark cleric, and a worshiper of Jehaira, Goddess of Spiders. Jordan showed off some of his magic to Seran, and she was fascinated. Everyday after that, she would go to Jordan's cave and he would teach her the spells he knew. He also told her about Jehaira, and Seran became also one the Goddess of Spider's followers. Jordan also taught her how to move even quieter than the normal elf/drow, he taught her thievery techniques, and the art of lying. Along the sides of the cave, Jordan had erected many shelves, which held many fascinating objects, but mostly books. Seran discovered a book on Dragons, and it became her life-long mission to either tame a dragon, or kill a mother dragon and raise her young herself. At 14 she was supposed to enroll with her siblings in the Elven Academy of Warfare, but she ran away to join the Temple. 

Wil and Lira had more normal elven childhoods, learning about wildlife, how to survive away from civilization, and training. At 14 they both went to the EAW, but Wil got a tutor in the ways of magic. 

Loren and Lily also joined the EAW, don't ask me how a halfling got in there, just deal with it. Backgrounds unknown.


	2. Family Reunion

Anda and Damon Essedil watched in pride as their teenage children practice-fought across their large lawn. Wil and Lira painted a grim dance with their wooden swords. Unknown to the four Drow another pair of dark eyes watched the two siblings. The dark figure lifted a slim hand and waved an index finger at the parents, Anda and Damon. Damon's face went slack and his elven ears drooped, Anda's eyes glazed over. Anyone who was close enough could see the hidden figure murmur something and her index finger wave in beat with the words. "You can take a break now children," Anda said monotonously, "We'll be back in a mintute." The figures finger waved again, and Anda and Damon climbed up a thick rope ladder into their arboreal home. Wil dropped his practice sword as soon as they had disappeared. "Some vacation," he complained. "I'll say." Wil looked curiously at his younger sister, "Your voice changing?" But Lira's eyes were focused on something behind him. Wil turned, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Facing the two, wearing an amused smile, was another Drow, clad in a black robe, the mark of a Dark Cleric. "Servant of Gara!" Wil hissed furiously, making the sign warding against death. Her dark brown eyes glistened in amusement. " I am most certainly not a servant of Gara, my allegiance lies elsewhere, though you would not be pleased with her either." The smile, and the voice seemed vaguely familiar to Lira, ".Seran?" The Dark Cleric's smile widened, and she nodded once. Now even Wil had to smile at his twin sister, but then he looked thoughtful, "What are you doing here?" Seran's smile disappeared, "I am still an Essedil, and this is still my home." Lira shook her head, "Not according to the Clan. Father disowned you the day after you left for the temple. And Caro ruled in his favor." Seran's frown deepened, then she shrugged, "It matters little, I will simply di what I cam eto do and skip the family reunion." Wil's frown then matched his twin's, it was rarely that simple with Dark Clerics. "I understand that people have been disappearing from the Academy." Seran continued. Lira shifted uncomfortably, "Their have been rumors.." Seran grinned, "Believe those rumors." "Why should we?" Wil demanded. Seran sighed softly and ignored the interruption. Waving a slim brown hand she conjured three comfy chairs. Seating herself, and gesturing her siblings to do the same, she continued, "You should believe them because they're true. The master's of your precious Academy have been sending students on 'test-missions' . Those that return are named Warriors and sometimes even Knights." Wil frowned, "Why are you telling us this?" "Because," Seran said, "You will be given the choice of two other fighters and a cleric. You two other fighters will be Loren Semiya and Lily Mynos; and your Cleric will be Myra Serana Corav." Lira looked thoughtful, "Why should we do as you say?" Seran smiled and stood up, "Because, they're the only ones I can trust to bring you back safely." Both Wil and Lira's astonished comments were cut off by a loud crash form the house. Seran's features contorted in frustration, "They've broken my Charm. Go and see to them." They nodded and started up the ladder. Seran waved a hand and the three chairs disappeared. Seran smiled sadly at the house that once was her home, and silently vowed to return one day and retake what was hers. Lifting the hood of her robe, she faded quietly into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Appearing to float from shadow to shadow Seran made her way to a waterfall cave at the edge of the Essedil-Mynos-Clarrico Clan forest. The water had long since dried up and she stepped easily across the dry lake bed and into the cave. She walked about 30 feet to the back wall. Unnoticed by any who did not know of its existence was a faint black circle, 5 ft in diameter, etched in the ground. "Cairic Morawyn re gaiten ceet; maric." She murmured in elven. (As the Goddess wills it; open) The ground inside the circle vanished; smiling to herself, Seran stepped into the air and slowly floated down. She landed softly in a dark tunnel, made darker when the doorway above closed. Waving her head she caused a small globe of light to appear above her shoulder. Gathering up her robe she hurried down the hallway. 50 meters down she came to a wooden door, she murmured another password and pushed it open. She gazed around the candle- lit chamber and gasped at what she saw in the corner. "Shalefi," Seran choked out, and ran to the moldy old bed, an elderly elf lay upon it his face ghastly pale. She knelt beside the bed and grasped his hand. His pale blue eyes fluttered open, "Seran." Jordan Clarrico was a well known Blood Mage, a dark sorcerer in his time. "How long has It been?" he asked, his voice rasping. Seran swallowed a lump in her throat, "Thirty years." Jordan reached up a feeble hand to brush aside a lock of black hair from Seran's face, "You haven't aged a day," he smiled, then sighed, "Where I have aged hundreds of years." Seran looked around Jordan's small home, but saw no food, no means of sustenance. "Who has been taking care of you?" This brought Jordan's smile back, "Jehaira." Seran's eyes teared up; Jehaira, Jordan's Goddess, her own Goddess actually. Jordan noticed the look on her face and nodded, "She came to me, kept me alive, so I could see you one last time, my most faithful pupil." A tear fell from Seran's cheek onto Jordan's gnarled hand. "1,005 years I have soent in her glorious service. I know you will serve her just as well." His head fell back and the hand Seran held grew cold, but she heard, just the same as if Jordan had spoken them, his last wish imparted to the mortal world. Take the temple map and a cloak. Lock the door when you have gone. Seran struggled to hold back her tears. Bending her head she gently kissed Jordan's hand and laid it back on the bed. "Good bye my Shalefi." She stood up, her robes whispering around her, grabbed the indicated map and pale grey cloak from the wall. Throwing a last glance around the chamber, her eyes rested momentarily on her Shalefi. Shaking herslef, she turned and hurried back down the hallway, slinging the soft cloak over her shoulders as she went. She floated back into the main cave. "Cairic Morawyn re gaiten ceet; sira khon..monuri." (As the Goddess wills it; seal now..forever.) 


End file.
